ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Xel'lotath
Xel'lotath is one of three primary antagonists in Teen Titans Quest. She, Chattur'gha and Ulyaoth are Terra's personal antagonists in the same way Slade is to Robin, Trigon is to Raven, Brain is to Beast Boy, Blackfire is to Starfire, and Brother Blood is to Cyborg. She and the other Ancients first appeared in Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. Personality Xel'lotath is arguably the most sadistic and cruel of the Ancients, with many of her troops forced into existence through severe mental and physical torture. Xel'lotath loves mind games, and she goes out of her way to play with the minds of others whenever she gets the chance. Her love for senseless violence and a hatred for all things rational and beneficial for humanity are her primary motivations for wanting to destroy reality. Xel'lotath also has a tendency to get paranoid regarding her own henchman, occasionally accusing them of treachery even though they haven't done anything. Like with Chattur'gha and Ulyaoth, Xel'lotath is not willing to allow humanity to unite against her, often doing whatever possible to halt reform or progress. Appearance Xel'lotath has a long, slender body. More specifically, she has a thin waist and a long, eel-like tail with red at the end of it. She also has four slender arms and long, boney hands, all four of which are colored crimson. Her torso has a large eye in the center of it, the eye being colored green and having a peculiar-shaped pupil. The torso itself appears to be either a dark shade of either brown or olive green. Xel'lotath also has four green dots under her eye. Powers and Abilities As the Goddess of Insanity, she has complete dominion over the mind, and is capable of creating optical illusions to confuse her opponents. She also has power over dark magic, which she uses offensively in the form of green electricity and rays of an unnatural green "light". Like the other Ancients, she has the power to summon monsters to do her bidding, such as Xel'lotath Zombies and Xel'lotath Trappers. She also has an ability called the Insanity Stare, is which induces madness in all she gazes upon. While the other Ancients have this power as well, she uses it most effectively. Most of her minions can use this power as well, but not nearly as well as their mistress can. List of Henchmen Major Henchmen *The Generals: The Generals act as Xel'lotath's main enforcers, doing her bidding largely without question. Minor Henchmen *Xel'lotath Zombies: Xel'lotath Zombies are the bread and butter of Xel'lotath's military might, and they, like almost all other creatures in her army, can perform the Insanity Stare. When their limbs are severed, they rely on phantom limbs to harm their enemies and drain them of their sanity. *Xel'lotath Trappers: Xel'lotath Trappers are the weakest of Xel'lotath's troops defensively, only taking a single hit to kill. However, they have the power to teleport people and objects to the Trapper Dimension, where an assortment of other enemies await anyone foolish enough to disturb a Xel'lotath Trapper. They aren't capable of using the Sanity Stare, and will perish once their teleportation powers are used. *Xel'lotath Horrors: Xel'lotath Horrors are large, hulking brutes that have three eyes, all of which can allow the Xel'lotath Horrors to use the Insanity Stare. While slow, they can fire a stream of magickal electricity at enemies, and are among the strongest minions physically. Their every footstep shakes the ground they tread, indicating to others that a Horror is near. *Xel'lotath Bonethief: Xel'lotath Bonethieves, like the other Bonethieves, are grotesque, skeletal creatures that hijack bodies by replacing their bones with themselves. When the body is damaged too much or destroyed, the Bonethief pounces out of the body, taking tons of sanity from those who witness it appearing. Incredibly agile, they can leap great distances to avoid projectile attacks. They attack with sickle-like claws. Unlike other Bonethief varieties, the Xel'lotath Bonethieves have no true head, making them much harder to kill. *Xel'lotath Gatekeeper: Xel'lotath Gatekeepers are winged, skeletal abominations that can attack people with a sharp stinger. Once struck, the victim is temporarily paralyzed while the Gatekeeper summons a monster. It's often a Zombie, but a Horror is summoned on certain occasions. The wings are often used for defense, and it's not known if Xel'lotath Gatekeepers can actually fly. *Xel'lotath Vampire: While they aren't capable of using the Insanity Stare, the Xel'lotath Vampires are capable of teleporting and turning themselves invisible. As their names suggest, the Vampires can suck the blood from their victims. All who succumb to this technique become undead foot soldiers for the Vampire. *Xel'lotath Guardian: Xel'lotath Guardians, which greatly resemble two dead male bodies merged together, are capable of performing powerful Xel'lotath-aligned magick, such as summoning Xel'lotath-aligned monsters and using attacks that drain sanity. They can also teleport. Highly powerful, they often act as some of the big bruisers in Xel'lotath's army. *Xel'lotath Black Guardian: Arguably the most potent soldier variety in Xel'lotath's army, the Xel'lotath Black Guardian is also the most intelligent, capable of human speech without the assistance of a human body. The Black Guardian most closely resembles Xel'lotath in appearance but not in power; Xel'lotath is far stronger than the Black Guardian is. It has some of Xel'lotath's abilities, although it cannot use the Insanity Stare. Category:Teen Titans Quest Category:Teen Titans Quest Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Villainess Category:Lightning Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Illusionist Category:Goddess Category:Psychopaths Category:Chessmaster Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Ancient Evil